


Не торопись, костлявая, ко мне

by AndreyVas



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Слушай, на тебя всегда так действуют сцены смерти?..<br/>– Конечно нет, – отвечает Ричард, но он сам не уверен, что имеет в виду: «Конечно нет, я же профессионал» или «Конечно нет, ты думаешь, я всегда влюбляюсь в тех, с кем играю?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не торопись, костлявая, ко мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rewards of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702735) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



В этой сцене нет ничего сложного, по крайней мере, для Ричарда. Весь сценарий состоит из «повернуться, посмотреть в ужасе, подбежать к Эйдану, но не раньше, чем Дин». Ничего сложного! (Прим. переводчика: последовательность действий в сцене отличается от кинона, сохранена версия автора текста)

Тем больше раздражает тот факт, что он запарывает эту сцену уже третий раз подряд.

— Извините, – говорит он в очередной раз за сегодня, — не знаю, что на меня нашло…

— Всё нормально, — отвечает Питер, добродушный и спокойный как всегда, и это почему-то раздражает Ричарда ещё больше: он и так уже грызёт себя изнутри, и ему было бы намного проще, если бы кто-нибудь посторонний взялся делать это вместо него. — Сделаем небольшой перерыв? Жду вас через пятнадцать минут.

Ричард отвечает неопределённой ухмылкой, затем отворачивается и уходит. «Надо было, наверное, поблагодарить», — думает часть него — разумная, профессиональная часть, та самая, которая удерживает его от того, чтобы бросить топор Торина на землю, да ещё и ногой придавить, но сейчас им владеет другая часть, которая ворчит: «Идиот! Ты же знал, что не справишься с этой ролью, ты знал, что не готов, посмотри, что ты натворил…»

— Эй, — на плечо ложится чья-то рука, прерывая его мысли. Он оборачивается и видит Дина.

Дин с минуту смотрит на него в упор, потом наклоняет голову к плечу и улыбается.

— Собирался убить меня на месте? — смеясь, спрашивает он. — Да брось ты, расслабься. Вспомни, сколько раз Эйдан начинал ржать посредине сцены, и его до сих пор не выгнали. Тебе просто надо сосредоточиться.

— Очень ценный совет, — огрызается Ричард и сбрасывает руку Дина с плеча. — Тогда исчезни и не мешай мне сосредотачиваться!

Он успевает сделать всего пару шагов, прежде чем Дин хватает его за локоть и загораживает путь, хмурый как никогда.

— Ричард, я не шучу. В чём дело?

— Да запутался я, вот в чём! — неожиданно для самого себя выкрикивает Ричард, лицо искажает гримаса, и он озирается, надеясь, что не привлёк излишнего внимания.

Дин округляет глаза:

— Правильно, я об этом и говорю — с тобой что-то не так. Что случилось-то?

Ричард открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то язвительное, однако за его спиной раздаётся радостный крик — к ним бодрой рысью приближается Эйдан. На нём всё тот же «предсмертный» грим: бледное лицо, сплошь исчерченное шрамами и кровоподтёками, из залитых кровью доспехов торчат обломки стрел. У Ричарда холодеет спина, и почему-то не хватает воздуха…

Дин переводит взгляд с одного на другого, тихо вздыхает, и от этого звука Ричард словно приходит в себя, закрывает глаза и отворачивается.

— В чём дело? — голос Эйдана звучит совсем рядом, и ещё одна рука ложится ему на спину. Ричард качает головой, не спеша открывать глаза, и чувствует, как Эйдан встаёт перед ним и берёт его за плечи. Когда он снова начинает говорить, в голосе звучит неподдельная тревога:

— Рич, серьёзно, да что с тобой?

— Отойди от него на минутку, — бормочет Дин откуда-то сбоку. Ричард чувствует, как они оба сдвигаются на шаг, не отрывая от него рук, а потом Дин говорит:

— Всё в порядке, он позади тебя. Слушай, на тебя всегда так действуют сцены смерти?..

— Конечно нет, — отвечает Ричард, но он сам не уверен, что имеет в виду: «Конечно нет, я же профессионал» или «Конечно нет, думаешь, я всегда влюбляюсь в тех, с кем играю?»

— Нет, это только когда Я умираю, — радостно отзывается сзади Эйдан, кладёт голову на плечо Ричу, глядя при этом на Дина, который одновременно улыбается и хмурится, и продолжает:

— Или только когда он, а? Эй, Ричард, а ты подумай о моих чувствах!

Ричард вздыхает и закрывает лицо руками.

— Ты всё-таки не вполне умер, — раздражённо говорит он и слышит смешки с двух сторон. Он краснеет и пытается объясниться:

— Я имел в виду, ты не… Мне не нравится видеть тебя израненного, хотя, конечно, так мне проще войти в роль. Но видеть тебя — вас обоих — умирающими… — его голос дрожит, и он трясёт головой, не желая соглашаться с происходящим.

Оба «племянника» приходят в движение одновременно: Дин хватает его за руку, а Эйдан подходит ещё ближе и мягко обнимает за плечи (насколько позволяют грим и костюм, да ещё как бы потёки крови на Ричарде не оставить).

— Послушай, — начинает Дин, поймав взгляд Ричарда, — нам всего три раза надо прогнать эту сцену — и на сегодня всё, слышишь? Это же недолго. Ты точно справишься!

— Да, — вторит ему Эйдан. — И что, если мы с Дином вознаградим тебя после трёх хороших дублей? — выдаёт он своим любимым тоном «У меня есть шикарная идея!».

Дин закатывает глаза.

— Он забыл, что ты не можешь его видеть, — сообщает он Ричарду, — и вовсю хлопает ресницами.

— Я так и думал, — сухо отзывается Ричард, с трудом выбираясь из кольца держащих его рук. — Слушайте, я хочу пройтись, прежде чем мы начнём, надеюсь, мне удастся собраться. Увидимся!

Он делает большой круг, обходя ряды трейлеров. Примерно на полпути он начинает чеканить шаг, всё больше хмурится — и через несколько минут уже Торин, а не Ричард, возвращается на съёмочную площадку.

* * *

В первом дубле он едва не срывается снова: слышит за спиной крик, оборачивается, видит, как Кили шатается и падает («Эйдан, Эйдан ранен», вопит самая потаённая часть его души, охваченная первобытным ужасом; «Заткнись», сурово командует рассудок), и какую-то долю секунды он не может сообразить, что же ему делать дальше. Потом, наконец, делает шаг — совершенно по-гномски, медленно, но неотвратимо, — и дальше сцена идёт как по накатанной, а два следующие дубля они снимают вообще без проблем.

К моменту возвращения в отель Ричард начисто забывает об обещании Эйдана. Ему хочется только в душ и спать. Завтра съёмка начинается рано утром, а короткий сон после тяжёлого дня — самый верный способ дать ему почувствовать, что он уже не мальчик…

Однако душ помогает прийти в себя. Ричард делает воду настолько горячей, насколько может терпеть, и чувствует, как мышцы спины расслабляются, впитывая желанное тепло. Он выходит из ванной, продолжая вытирать волосы, и едва ли не выпрыгивает из кожи вон, обнаружив «племянничков», вальяжно развалившихся на его постели.

— Но как вы… — начинает он. Эйдан в ответ крутит между пальцев магнитную карточку. Боже, он, наверное, ужасно торопился сюда, судя по беспорядку на голове и неубранному мазку бутафорской крови на щеке.

— Ты же сам мне её дал, — укоризненно говорит он. — Зачем было бы мне её давать, если не для того, чтобы я ею воспользовался?

— А мы тебе обещали награду, — вторит ему Дин, лениво улыбаясь, словно сытый кот. — Так ты её будешь получать или нет?

* * *

Через десять минут, когда Эйдан со знанием дела скользит языком вверх и вниз по его стоящему члену, а Дин вдумчиво оставляет засос на ключице, Ричард, приподнявшись на локтях, говорит с ухмылкой:

— Знаете, а мы… о Боже, да, вот так! — мы завтра снимаем сцену смерти Фили. Не знаю, как я это переживу…

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — на миг отвлекшись от своего занятия, отвечает Дин. Эйдан согласно мычит и заглатывает член до основания. Ричард стонет в ответ и роняет голову обратно на подушки.

Да, пожалуй, если так пойдёт дальше, скоро ему станут нравиться сцены смерти…


End file.
